


that night

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They talk about Kenny taking them back, even though they know he won’t.





	that night

“Did we do the right thing?”

“Come to bed.” Nick didn’t ask where Matt had been, just covered his eyes with his palm to block out the brightness.

“I’m asking, did we do the right thing?” Matt was swaying, slightly, as he stood by the doorway. Nick knew he wasn’t really asking. He kicked open one side of the covers, and Matt climbed in without turning off the ceiling lights. Instead he just pressed his back against Nick’s chest, and pulled the thin hotel sheets over their heads so they wouldn’t have to squint anymore. Wouldn’t have to see anything at all.

“Now Cody won’t take us, ‘cos he knows who we were aiming for.”

Nick said nothing.

“And Ke-”

There, Matt broke into a sob, and Nick wrapped his arms tight around his brother’s chest, turning him so they were face to face – or at least, shoulder to shoulder, wet eyes pressed into each other’s necks.

“And Kenny – ”

Nick had been thinking about it, and he couldn’t see a way out. It wasn’t just Supercard. It wasn’t just one kick. It was the hesitation. It was the whole damn hesitation, the months of it. Kenny was right to be suspicious of them. He was right to be hurt.

_It had only been Matt,_ a voice in Nick’s head told him. _Kenny knows you were loyal all along._ But that didn’t matter. It wasn’t like Nick could leave Matt behind. Not even for this.

“He’ll take us back,” Nick said. His voice sounded confident, like it belonged to someone else. He could see the hope on his younger twin’s face, and pressed their lips together for a moment before continuing. “He… loves us. He knows we love him. You’ll see.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nick squeezed Matt even tighter, chest to chest, neither of them wanting to breathe. Kissing felt weird without Kenny between them. It had been a few weeks now, but it still felt like Kenny was meant to be there with them. A team. Forever. To have and to hold. Cody hadn’t felt the same.

Matt started crying again, mumbling incoherently, so Nick started kissing him again. If he didn’t do _something,_ Nick would start crying too.

“C’mon. It’ll be fine, bro, come on.” Nick worked his hand between them, tugging down Matt’s tights. Matt always put his same, sweaty tights back on, even after he showered. Gross.

Neither of them was more than half hard; they weren’t feeling their best, obviously, but they were together and post-match and thinking about Kenny, and sweat, and Nick working his joggers down under his hips and thrusting and soon it was off to the races. Matt was moaning as his dick rubbed against Nick’s, and Nick’s thumb rubbed under their heads.

Their faces also rubbed together, and each pretended it wasn’t their own tears on their cheeks.

“M’sorry!” Matt said suddenly. “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry – ”

“It’s okay,” Nick whispered, moving his free arm up to fist in Matt’s hair. He knew Matt wasn’t asking his forgiveness. They were brothers, they were a team, Matt didn’t need to say this stuff to him. “It’s okay, it’s fine, I forgive you. It’s okay.”

Nick knew Matt didn’t have the authority to forgive him, but gasped anyway. “Sorry!”

“I know, Nick. It’s okay.”

And then they were simply rutting against one another, too far gone to speak or worry – two minutes of calm, where the only sounds were grunting and not-quite-swear-words. Only them, together.

Then Matt came, hot and loud in Nick’s palm. Nick followed seconds later, strands of hair sticking sweaty to the pillow.

It was quiet. Matt pulled the sheet down and groaned at the light.

“You get it,” he insisted. “My back’s still messing with me.”

“Fiiiiiine.” There was still tons of light coming in through the curtains, but that didn’t matter. Nick got back in bed.

“I’m gonna miss him,” Matt said.

“Yeah,” Nick sighed. They couldn’t pretend all the time. “I’m gonna miss him too.”


End file.
